Resumindo em um CD
by Swann-chan
Summary: Seiya e seus amigos vieram de um passeio de Iate, mas Shina chega e Seiya e ela revelam seus sentimentos. E como Saori se sentirá com tudo isso?  Capitulo 1
1. Nossa música

Seiya – Ainda bem que hoje não choveu.

Saori – É mesmo. Hoje estava um tempo maravilhoso.

Hyoga – Tem razão, mas ninguém merece amanhã ter que acordar cedo.

Ikki – Eu que o diga Hyoga, não vejo a hora de acabar as aulas.

Hyoga – Somos dois então.

Shun – Mas o passeio de iate foi ótimo não acham?

Shina entra na mansão e sobe as escadas chegando ao corredor, logo ela chega até a porta da sala de estar onde estão Seiya e os outros então ela abre a porta e entra.

Shina – Seiya seu idiota!

Seiya – Shina? Nossa! Por que você está toda molhada?

Disse Seiya enquanto caminhava até ela sorrindo ironicamente.

Shina – Não seja cínico Seiya, eu quase morri por sua causa!

Seiya – Cínico eu? Você que escorregou e caiu do iate. Eu não tive culpa de nada.

Saori – Do que vocês estão falando?

Seiya – Ela caiu no mar.

Shina – Podemos ficar a sós?

Shiryu – À vontade.

Todos saem da sala. Saori sai junto também, mas olhando para Seiya que nada disse.

Seiya – Eu tentei puxar você, mas sua mão escorregou da minha e você caiu.

Shina – Por que não pulou?

Seiya – Eu ia pular, mas fui buscar uma bóia para você.

Shina – Mas voltou tarde de mais!

Shina gritava com Seiya e vice e versa. Seiya demonstrava está muito bravo com a situação, mas Shina embora demonstrasse está sua máscara não deixava ver, pois cobria seu rosto.

Seiya – Você reclama de mais!

Shina – Você diz isso por que não sabe o que eu passei.

Seiya – Saberia se me contasse!

Os dois brigavam sem parar. Um não queria entender o outro.

Seiya – Por que não tira a sua mascara? Está com medo?

Shina faz o que Seiya lhe sugeriu e tira a máscara.

Shina – Satisfeito agora?

Seiya foi até ela e tomou-lhe a máscara que estava em sua mão.

Seiya – Não, decepcionado.

Shina virou-lhe as costas e andou até a janela observando tudo que está do lado de fora da mansão e Seiya a encarava seriamente.

Shina – Senti a sua falta sabia?

Disse Shina ainda virada para janela.

Seiya – Eu também.

Seiya anda até onde Shina está e põe uma das mãos em seu ombro.

- Desculpa ter feito você esperar no mar. Eu não queria.

Shina – Tudo bem Seiya, queria que a gente se desse bem.

Shina vira para Seiya e sorri docemente. Seiya muda sua aparência facial também, embora não estivesse sorrindo ele demonstrava está mais calmo.

Seiya – Podemos tentar. Que tal um abraço agora?

Os dois se abraçam e Seiya logo depois põe a máscara em cima da mesa.

- Não quero que esconda mais esse rosto lindo.

Disse sorrindo claramente.

Shina – Está bem não usarei mais a máscara. Vamos juntos ao colégio amanhã?

Seiya – Sim vamos. Pego você às 8 ok?

Shina – Ok Seiya!

Os dois saem da sala e vão até onde estão os outros. Todos estavam bem acomodados. Shun estava sentado numa poltrona, Ikki sentado no braço esquerdo da poltrona, Shiryu sentado comendo batata frita, Hyoga o ajudando a comer e Saori estava lendo livro.

Shiryu – Eai os pombinhos já estão mais calmos?

Disse Shiryu com um sorrisinho malicioso deixando ambos bem envergonhados e Saori com um pouco de ciúme.

Saori – Você deve está com frio Shina. Venha se secar que eu lhe empresto uma roupa.

Seiya – Vá que quando você voltar eu a levo em casa.

Saori olha para Seiya encabulada com o que ele disse e sobe até seu quarto com Shina. Minutos depois elas descem. Shina muda de aparência completamente, agora vestindo uma blusa branca, bermuda jeans até os joelhos, sandálias de dedo e o cabelo penteado partido de lado deixando a mostra só um de seus lindos olhos verdes como esmeraldas.

Shun – Uau! Você está linda Shina e nem precisa de maquiagem para isso.

Shina – Obrigada Shun. Vamos Seiya?

Seiya – Vamos!

Shina – Tchau galera! Saori amanha no colégio eu te devolvo as roupas.

Saori – Não precisa ter pressa Shina.

Shina – Obrigada.

Seiya aperta a mão de todos e dá um beijo na bochecha de Saori. Logo ele pega na mão de Shina e a leva até o carro, abre a porta para ela entrar e logo vai para o volante.

Depois de alguns minutos eles chegam até a casa de Shina.

Shina – Obrigada por me trazer, não quer entrar?

Ela abre a porta o convidando para entrar.

Seiya – Olha Shina hoje não dá para ficar, mas amanhã prometo que fico e compro uma pizza para nós dois ok?

Shina – Está bem Seiya até amanha então.

Shina vira as costas para entrar, mas Seiya a segura pelo braço.

Seiya – Ainda está chateada por causa do que aconteceu no iate?

Shina vira e sorri docemente olhando nos olhos de Seiya.

Shina – Não estou, é sério.

Enquanto os dois se entreolhavam fixamente o rádio do carro de Seiya estava ligado e de lá eles ouviram: "E música campeã desta noite é para os apaixonados".

_Meu coração sem direção _

_Voando só por voar _

_Sem saber onde chegar _

_Sonhando em te encontrar _

_E as estrelas _

_Que hoje eu descobri _

_No seu olhar _

_As estrelas vão me guiar..._

Seiya – Linda a música não acha?

Shina – Linda mesmo.

Seiya – Essa vai ser a nossa música Shina.

Seiya que estava segurando o braço a puxa devagar. A moça parecia está um pouco surpresa, mas logo o abraçou apertado. Os dois ouvindo a música os rostos se aproximaram lentamente, suas bocas entreabriram e os lábios encostaram um no outro suavemente.

_Se eu não te amasse tanto assim _

_Talvez perdesse os sonhos _

_Dentro de mim _

_E vivesse na escuridão _

_Se eu não te amasse tanto assim _

_Talvez não visse flores _

_Por onde eu vim _

_Dentro do meu coração..._

Os dois se separam devagar e se abraçam.

Seiya – Amanhã eu venho te buscar ein?

Shina – Vou ficar te esperando.

Seiya dá mais um beijo nela, entra no carro e volta para mansão. Chegando lá ele só encontra Shun, Hyoga e Shiryu conversando na beira da piscina, pois Ikki e Saori já estavam dormindo.

Seiya – Onde estão a Saori e o Ikki?

Shun – Décimo segundo sono já.

Seiya – Caraca eles estão querendo mesmo ir para o colégio amanhã. Para dormir à uma hora dessas.

Shiryu – Pode crer!

Depois de horas conversando

Shiryu – Pessoal eu vou dormir já bateu o sono.

Seiya – Eu também vou. Vamos Shun.

Shun – Fazer o que né? Vamos.

Todos foram para seus devidos quartos.

Seiya – Eita dia mais complicado primeiro eu brigo com a Shina daí depois não sei o que dá em mim e eu a beijo. Tentar entender isso está me dando dor de cabeça então é melhor deixar rolar.

Ele põe o travesseiro no rosto e vai dormir.

Na casa da Shina.

Shina – Por que eu não consigo dormir?

Shina levanta, vai até a geladeira e pega uma garrafa d'agua. Bebendo água ela pensa no beijo que Seiya lhe deu.

- Melhor esperar até amanha para ver o que vai acontecer.

Shina volta para cama e tenta dormir.

Continua...


	2. Correntinha dourada

A noite fora demorada para todos especialmente para Saori, Shina e Seiya, mas logo amanheceu. O céu estava amarelado e o sol nem sequer havia nascido, porém todos já estavam acordados se arrumando para ir ao colégio.

Depois de tarem se arrumado.

Seiya – Eu não sei por que dormi aqui na mansão tendo a minha casa.

Shiryu – Quem sabe você estava com saudades de mim?

Seiya – Deixe de ser meloso Shiryu você só fala besteira.

Shun – Já começaram cedo é?

Seiya – Esse idiota que fica falando um monte de besteiras.

Hyoga – Você está muito estressadinho. O que aconteceu ontem ein?

Seiya caminha em direção a porta.

Seiya – Não é da conta de vocês. Logo verão.

Ikki – Seiya misterioso? Odeio mistérios.

Hyoga – Que estranho já são quase 7:30 e Saori ainda não desceu.

Saori assim que Hyoga fala desce as escadas.

Saori – Desculpe a demora, não consegui acordar muito cedo como de costume.

Seiya – Que estranho.

Pensava fitando a jovem que descia as escadas deslizando a mão suavemente pelo corrimão.

Hyoga – Vamos logo se não vamos chegar atrasados!

Seiya – Sinto dizer-lhes, mas hoje não vou com vocês.

Disse com as mãos no bolso enquanto caminhava em direção a porta.

Saori – Por que?

Seiya – Por que vou buscar Shina.

Saori o fita um pouco brava, mas tentando disfarçar a agonia que sentia.

Seiya pega o carro e vai até a casa de Shina. Chegando lá ele não vê ninguém, então bate na porta e vê que está aberta. Ele entra procurando Shina sem chamá-la e a vê cochilando no sofá, já arrumada e com a pasta no colo. Seiya olha para o relógio e vê que são 7:53 então ele pega a pasta dela com cuidado para não acordá-la e leva até o carro e quando volta, ele pára diante a ela e fica observando-a cochilar.

Seiya – Devo acordá-la ou não?

Pensa Seiya indeciso.

Seiya – Vou levá-la no colo para não incomodá-la.

Então Seiya se aproxima do sofá que Shina está sentada e inclina seu corpo para poder pegá-la, põe o braço esquerdo dela em seu pescoço e a pega no colo, mas logo assim que a pega, ela acorda suavemente.

Shina – O que está fazendo Seiya?

Disse Shina sonolenta e um pouco envergonhada. Seiya também fica vermelho.

Seiya – Que droga você acordou. Eu a peguei com tanto cuidado para não acordá-la.

Shina – Que lindo Seiya! Eu cochilei desculpe.

Seiya – Que nada faço questão de levá-la até o carro.

Ela encosta sua cabeça sobre seu peito e fecha os olhos enquanto ele a leva até o carro. Carregando-a no colo ele a senta no banco da frente e fecha a porta.

Seiya – Deixe que eu fecho a porta da sua casa Shina. Onde está a chave?

Shina – Está na porta pelo lado de dentro.

Seiya caminha até a porta e pega a chave logo depois a tranca e volta para o carro.

No caminho.

Seiya – Pode dormir se quiser, eu acordo você quando chegarmos lá.

Shina nada responde apenas fecha os olhos e logo adormece.

Seiya – Ela parece está bem cansada parece que também não conseguiu dormir essa noite.

Pensava Seiya enquanto dirigia. Logo chegaram lá e Seiya estacionou o carro na primeira vaga que achou.

Então ele abriu a porta e saiu se direcionando até Shina. Ele abriu a porta com cuidado para não assustá-la e assim que abriu ele aproximou seu rosto ao ouvido dela e sussurrou.

Seiya – Chegamos Princesa

Shina acorda sorrindo e vê que o rosto de Seiya está muito próximo ao dela e fica vermelha Seiya desliza a mão pelos cabelos dela chegando até sua nuca. Shina sente um arrepio correr pelo seu corpo e logo Seiya puxa seu rosto para mais próximo ao dele fazendo-a ficar sem graça então ele aproxima lentamente até que seus lábios se toquem delicadamente.

Seiya – Precisamos entrar se não chegaremos atrasados.

Shina – Tem razão!

Seiya pega a sua pasta e a dela também, tranca o carro e se dirige até onde Shina está.

Seiya – Vamos?

Shina – Vai levar minha pasta?

Seiya – Uhum!

Seiya sorri e em seguida envolve o braço sobre o ombro dela, ela envolve o seu sobre a cintura dele e os dois se dirigem ao colégio.

No colégio.

June – Minu você viu o Shun?

Minu – Não chegou ainda June. Você está com saudades dele não é mesmo?

June olha para a amiga e fica levemente vermelha.

June – Saudades? Não, nenhum pouquinho.

Minu – É impressionante como você não admite June.

June – Não tenho nada para admitir.

Minu sorri para ela.

Minu – Sei... Está bem então June.

Saori e os outros chegam e logo depois chega Seiya e Shina.

Shina – Bom dia a todos!

Todos cumprimentam Seiya e Shina. Saori fita os dois juntos com uma expressão triste nos olhos.

Saori – Seiya podemos conversar?

Seiya – Na hora do recreio ok?

Saori – Ok.

Chegam também Shunrey, Jabu, Mu, Kamus e Marin.

Marin – Bom dia a todos!

Seiya – Bom dia Marin. Como você está?

Marin – Estou bem e me parece que você está ótimo.

Seiya percebe que ela está se referindo a ele e Shina e fica vermelho.

Marin – Deixe de ser bobo Seiya. Onde está Seika?

Seiya – Ainda não a vi porque não dormi em casa.

O sinal bate e todos se dirigem a suas salas de aula, menos Seiya e Shina. Eles param no meio do caminho.

Shunrey – Seiya vocês não vem?

Seiya – Já estamos indo Shunrey.

Então Seiya põe a mão no bolso e dele retira seu celular.

Shina – O que vai fazer?

Seiya coloca a música que eles ouviram antes de se beijarem pela 1ª vez.

_Meu coração sem direção_

_Voando só por voar_

_Sem saber onde chegar_

_Sonhando em te encontrar_

_E as estrelas _

_Que hoje eu descobri _

_No seu olhar _

_As estrelas vão me guiar..._

Shina olhava impressionada para Seiya e ele olha no fundo dos olhos dela.

Seiya – Essa música ficará gravada em minha vida para sempre. Gravei no celular e logo passarei para um CD.

Shina não disse nada por que não conseguira, sentia seu coração acelerar cada vez mais.

Shina – Envia para o meu celular?

Seiya afirma com a cabeça e logo envia a música para o celular dela.

Na sala de aula

Saori – Shunrey onde está Seiya?

Shunrey – Ele disse que já vem. Ficou conversando com Shina no corred...

Saori não esperou Shunrey terminar e foi atrás dos dois, chegando lá ela se escondeu atrás de uma pilastra e viu os dois abraçados.

Saori – Então é verdade. Eles estão juntos.

Disse Saori com uma expressão triste nos olhos.

Saori – Por que eu estou me sentindo assim? Por que meu coração está apertado?

Shina e Seiya aproximam o rosto e se beijam suavemente. Shina envolve seus braços no pescoço dele e ele apóia sua mão na cintura dela. O beijo foi demorado, mas assim que se separaram Seiya fechou o celular e a música parou.

Shina – O que foi não gostou do beijo?

Seiya – Não é isso Shina, claro que eu gostei. Eu quero lhe fazer uma pergunta posso?

Shina – Claro!

Seiya – Você quer namorar comigo?

Shina se surpreende com a pergunta do rapaz e não diz nada.

Seiya – Se não quiser não precisa responder agora.

Seiya vai caminhando em direção a sala.

Shina – Seiya espere! Eu quero sim, eu quero você.

Ele dá meia volta e caminha até ela e quando chega bem pertinho, ele a abraça com muita força.

Saori que está atrás da pilastra deixa uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto.

Saori – Eu perdi o Seiya.

Disse secando a lágrima que acabara de descer.

Saori – Espera, mas o que eu estou dizendo? Nós nunca tivemos nada.

Então Saori vê os dois se beijando, vira as costas e vai para sala. Chegando lá ela vê que a Professora está na sala.

Saori – Pela primeira vez eu estou chegando atrasada.

Pensara enquanto batia na porta.

Professora – Entre!

Saori empurra a porta e entra.

Saori – Com licença. Desculpe o atraso.

Professora – Kido? Entre por favor.

No corredor.

Seiya olha para Shina com um olhar apaixonante quisera que esse momento nunca acabasse. Então ele retira uma correntinha dourada que estava em seu pescoço e nela tinha um pingente de cobra formando a letra S.

Seiya – Olha Shina eu quero que fique com ela.

Seiya põe a correntinha no pescoço dela.

Seiya – Só a tire quando não me quiser mais!

Shina – Está bem Seiya. Eu prometo que não a tirarei nunca.

Seiya – Assim espero. E até que combina, pois você é protegida pela constelação da cobra e seu nome começa também com a letra S.

Shina – É verdade. Obrigada pela corrente.

Ela levanta a cabeça oferecendo seus lábios a ele e sem esperar a beija com fervura sem se preocupar se estavam na escola. Logo vão para sala.

Shina – Licença Professora podemos entrar?

Professora – O que os dois estavam fazendo para chegar agora?

Seiya – Nada demais.

Então os dois entram.

Saori – Que sensação triste que estou sentindo.

Continua...


End file.
